1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to furniture structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved table and rocking apparatus wherein the same is used alternatively as a table, rocking structure, or support stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Children's amusement and entertainment devices are utilized in the prior art to entertain and amuse children in play. Such devices may be found in the prior art and exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,522 to Paczkowski wherein a children's rocking and climbing toy is provided formed as a semi-cylindrical member and a planar surface directed diametrically directed across the cylinder to permit inverting of the structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,120 to Campbell sets forth a rocking toy arranged of a semi-cylindrical configuration mounting a child and the like at each end thereof. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,044,773 to Cox sets forth a similar rocker structure of a unitary construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,070 to Kerstein sets forth a semi-spherical rocking device wherein a plurality of individuals are seated therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved table and rocking apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in accommodating multi-use of the organization as a table, rocking structure, and support stand apparatus.